(Un)Lucky Fate
by JinChubbyII
Summary: Choi Young Jae hanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa hidupnya dirasa begitu sulit untuk dijalani? Ditambah dengan seorang Im Jae Bum yang terus menyakitinya.Walaupun begitu, masih ada orang yang senantiasa berada disisinya. / 2Jae-MarkJin / The other Got7 member / Min Suga (BTS)
1. Chapter 1

**(Un)Lucky Fate**

 **...**

 **Im Jae Bum & Choi Young Jae**

 **Mark Tuan & Park Jin Young (Jr)**

 **...**

 **Jackson Wang**

 **Bambam**

 **Kim Yu Gyeom**

 **Min Yoon Gi (Suga BTS)**

 **...**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **...**

 **THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION**

 **Typo everywhere~**

* * *

 **All Author Pov**

PRANG!

BRAK!

" Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu panas! " suara itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kantin salah satu Universitas terbaik di Korea.

Seorang _namja_ dengan balutan jaket kulit hitam sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin bersama dengan tiga orang temannya yang lain. Kentara sekali jika _namja_ tampan itu sedang marah jika dilihat dari wajahnya, dan jangan lupakan bentakkan serta pelemparan gelas itu. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang _namja_ berwajah manis dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya.

Si manis yang menjadi korban hanya diam menunduk sambil meremas ujung sweater yang dikenakannya. Tidak ada yang membantu, semua mahasiswa relalu takut untuk ikut campur tangan.

Masalahnya, yang sedang marah saat itu adalah Im Jae Bum. Seorang _namja_ tampan yang berpengaruh di Universitas itu. Ayahnya merupakan penyumbang dana terbesar disana. Siapa yang berani melawannya? Melawannya sedikit saja, maka akan menjadi samsak tinju untuknya, belum lagi bahan _bully_ -an. Oh tidak ada yang sanggup membayangkannya.

" M-maafkan aku. Aku sudah bilang a-agar menyeduhnya dengan air yang.. tidak terlalu panas. "

Dan itu adalah suara si manis Choi Young Jae. Mahasiswa yang baru enam bulan menginjakkan kakinya di Universitas tersebut. Baru sebentar menjadi mahasiswa, tapi sudah menjadi sasaran pem- _bully_ -an Im Jaebum. Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa salahnya. Seingatnya dia sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat salah ataupun mencari masalah dengan senior temperamennya itu.

Jae Bum berdecih pelan.

" Bukankah sudah ku bilang juga agar kau yang menyeduhnya? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?! "

Remasan pada ujung sweater itu makin mengerat. " Shin _a-ahjumma_ bilang.. "

" Kau terlalu banyak alasan rupanya. _Yah! Nawa!_ " Jae Bum menyuruh Young Jae mendekat padanya melalui gerakkan jari telunjuknya.

Young Jae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia takut untuk melangkah mendekat pada Jae Bum. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari amukkan Jae Bum.

" Oh begitu. Baik. Aku yang akan mendekat. "

" Jae Bum- _ah_.. "

" Jangan mencoba menahanku Jin Young. "

Ia mulai melangkah. Mendekati si manis tanpa mempedulikan wajah khawatir dari sahabatnya.

" Choi Young Jae. Cih. "

Kepalan tangan itu siap untuk memukul wajah manisnya. Young Jae hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya –pasrah-.

Bugh

Young Jae mengernyit saat tidak merasakan sakit apapun pada wajahnya. Tapi kedua telinganya mendengar suara debaman dan sedikit pekikkan dari mahasiswa yang lain.

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Membelalak ketika mendapati salah satu senior yang dekat dengannya tersungkur tepat di depannya.

" _Hyung!_ "

Young Jae berjongkok dan membantu seniornya untuk berdiri.

" _Hyung gwaencanha?_ " ia bertanya dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

 _Namja_ itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda baik-baik saja.

" _Gwaencanha_. Jae Bum- _ah_ , ada apa lagi ini _eoh_? "

Dengusan kasar terdengar. Jae Bum menatap tajam orang itu. Ia bersidekap dan memasang wajah angkuhnya.

" Kau selalu mengacaukan semuanya _hyung_. " ucapnya datar.

" Dengar. Aku akan mengacaukan apapun itu yang menurutku salah untuk dilakukan. Dan kau pikir apa yang sedang kau perbuat saat ini _eoh_? "

Jae Bum mengedikkan kedua bahunya. " Memang apa yang ku perbuat? Aku hanya mencari kesenanganku seperti biasa. Lalu kau datang mengacaukannya. "

" _Mwo?_ Mem- _bully_ dan menghajar seseorang itu yang kau sebut bersenang-senang? Im Jae Bum kau- "

" Yoon Gi- _ah_. Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan dan mengobati lukamu. Sudut bibirmu sobek karena pukulannya. " seorang yang lain berucap. Memotong perkataan Yoon Gi.

Dan demi apapun, Jae Bum sangat tidak menyukai orang itu. Melihat wajahnya membuat Jae Bum sangat ingin meninjunya. Entah kenapa ia merasa orang itu selalu mencari perhatian pada semua orang yang ada di Universitas itu.

Yoon Gi menghela nafas pelan. Ya lagipula berbicara panjang lebar untuk menasihati Jae Bum sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun.

Ia menepuk pelan lengan Young Jae yang masih memegang lengannya.

" Young Jae, kau kembalilah ke kelasmu. "

" _Anya_. Young Jae akan ikut dengan kita. Tangannya berdarah. _Kajja_. "

Young Jae mengangguk. Dan mereka mulai melangkah. Meninggalkan Jae Bum dengan amarah yang siap meledak kapanpun.

.

.

.

Young Jae meringis sakit saat kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol menyentuh tangannya. Luka goresnya lumayan panjang.

" _Apha?_ "

" _Ne._ "

" Tahanlah sebentar saja, oke? "

" _Y-ye sunbaenim_. "

Yoon Gi yang memang sudah di obati lebih dulu menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia duduk di atas kasur pesakitan sambil bersedekap.

" _Ah jinjja_. Young Jae- _ah_ , kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba untuk melawannya? "

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Young Jae menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kau tidak berani padanya? " pertanyaan lain terlontar.

Kedua mata yang jernih itu menatap tangannya yang masih di obati.

" _Ne._ " ia menjawab dengan lirih.

Mark – orang yang sedari tadi mengobati tangannya- menaruh kapas yang sudah berhiaskan sedikit noda darah, dan beralih mengambil plester.

" Young Jae- _ah_. Apa yang kau takutkan darinya? Kau bisa melawannya jika dia sudah bertindak jauh. " Mark menjelaskan sambil menempelkan plester tersebut pada luka goresan di tangan Young Jae.

"Aku- "

BRAK

" YOUNG JAE _HYUNG_! "

Ke enam pasang mata itu menoleh serentak pada pelaku pendobrakkan pintu. Seorang anak lelaki tinggi sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" _Hyung! gwaencanha? Eodi apha?_ "

" _Anya, gwaencanha Yu Gyeom-ah_. "

" _Aigo! Hyung_ tanganmu terluka! _Jinjja!_ Apa lagi yang dia lakukan padamu? _Marhae hyung_. Akan ku cabik dia sampai tidak bisa bernafas! "

Young Jae mencebikkan bibirnya.

" Kau yakin bisa mencabiknya? Hey lihatlah, tanganku saja sudah seperti ini karena terkena pecahan gelas yang dia lempar. Apalagi dirimu huh? "

Yoon Gi dan Mark yang mendengar itu tertawa pelan. Dua junior mereka ini terlihat sangat lucu.

" _Eo?_ _S-sunbaedeul_. _A-annyeong haseyo._ " Yu Gyeom membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Kedua kaki Yoon Gi melangkah mendekat pada Yu Gyeom. Sementara yang di dekati hanya menelan ludahnya gugup.

Oh ayolah. Yoon Gi itu kakak sepupu Jae Bum. Biarpun Yu Gyeom tahu jika Yoon Gi juga kesal karena tingkah adik sepupunya itu, tetap saja dia takut. Mereka bersaudara, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Yoon Gi akan memarahinya karena omongannya tadi.

" Hey, jika kau ingin mencabiknya, beritahu aku. Supaya aku bisa membantumu. " kalimat itu yang di dengar olehnya.

Yu Gyeom membelalakkan kedua matanya. " _Ne?! A-ah, sunbaenim_ kan.. "

" _Wae?_ Ck. Jangan karena aku ini saudaranya jadi kau pikir aku akan memarahi siapapun yang mencelanya. _Ah jinjja_. Aku juga sangat ingin memukulnya jika kau ingin tahu. " Yoon Gi berbicara dengan wajah kesalnya.

" Benarkah? Woah! Kalau begitu ayo kita buat rencana balas dendam untuknya. Ugh! Aku ingin sekali menendangnya. Tidak! Bukan hanya sekedar menendang. Aku ingin sekali mematahkan kedua tangannya yang sudah membuat banyak orang tersakiti. Oh! Dan juga lidahnya. Aku akan memotongnya agar si brengsek itu tidak bisa berbicara dengan kasar lagi. " ucap Yu Gyeom dengan semangatnya.

" Wuah. Terdengar sangat mengerikan. Tapi mungkin itu ide bagus. "

Dan suasana mulai menyenangkan karena kedatangan Yu Gyeom. Anak itu benar-benar bisa membuat semua orang senang berkat keceriaannya.

.

.

.

Young Jae melangkah pelan keluar dari gedung Universitas. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat tali ransel yang dipakainya. Kelas sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Namun tugasnya yang sedikit menumpuk mau tak mau harus membuatnya berkutat di dalam perpustakaan untuk mencari buku referensi.

Tidak mungkin kan ia membeli buku. Uang hasil kerja _part time_ -nya saja hanya cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Beruntung saja ia mendapatkan beasiswa full. Kalau tidak, entahlah apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

" _Eoh?_ "

Ia mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati Mark berdiri diluar gerbang Universitas. Bersandar pada motor yang sering dikendarainya. Mark tersenyum dan melambai padanya.

" _Sunbae_ belum pulang? " Young bertanya setelah tepat berdiri di depan senior tampannya itu.

Mark menggeleng. Ia mengambil helm berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi diletakkan diatas motornya.

" Aku menunggumu. " jawabnya. Helm yang tadi diambilnya diserahkan pada Young Jae.

Dengan perasaan bingung Young Jae mengambil helm itu. Ditatapnya Mark dengan heran. Untuk apa menunggunya?

" _Aigo.._ lihatlah wajahmu itu. Lucu sekali. " Mark tersenyum jahil.

" _N-ne?_ "

" Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu. Aku bisa saja mencubit kedua pipimu disini. "

Young Jae menggeleng pelan. Berusaha mengubah ekspresinya. Tidak ingin kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya menjadi sasaran cubitan Mark. Lagipula ia bingung. Kemana sifat dingin dan irit bicaranya seorang Mark Tuan? Senior yang selama ini selalu dipuji-puji oleh para mahasiswa perempuan di Universitas mereka. Kenapa hari ini terlihat berbeda sekali.

" Aku akan mengantarmu hari ini. " ucapan itu membuat lamunan Young Jae buyar.

Melihat Mark yang sedang menggunakan sarung tangan dengan kedua matanya yang membulat lucu dibalik bingkai kacamata.

" _Y-ye?_ Mengantarku? _W-wae kapjagi?_ "

Mark memicingkan kedua matanya lalu bersidekap. " _Wae? Shireo?_ Ah, padahal aku sudah menunggumu selama dua jam. Kau tidak tahu kaki ku pegal sekali dan rela terkena sinar matahari yang terik hanya demi menunggumu? Jahat sekali. "

Dengan berpura-pura Mark memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya.

" Ah! _Anya anya sunbaenim._ Bukan begitu. H-hanya saja.. aku harus pergi ke tempat _part time_ dulu. A-aku harus bekerja. " Young Jae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. Bingung harus bagaimana.

 _Sunbae_ yang biasanya terlihat diam dan tidak terlalu dekat dengannya ini sekarang bersikap manis seperti ini padanya.

" _Geurae!_ Aku akan mengantarmu kesana lebih dulu. Sekarang pakai helm itu. Dan tidak ada bantahan apapun. "

Mark memakai helm miliknya dan mulai menaikki motor. Young Jae hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Mark. Kedua matanya memperhatikan Mark yang sedang menyalakan mesin motor.

Entah perasaannya saja, atau memang Mark terlihat sangat keren jika sudah menaikki motor sport-nya.

" Naiklah. Dan jangan lupa berpegangan. Aku bukanlah pengendara yang baik. "

Young Jae mengangguk. Ia menaikki motor itu lalu memegang kedua pundak Mark dengan sedikit ragu. Dia tidak tahu saja Mark terkekeh pelan dibalik helmnya.

Dan motor itupun melaju, membelah jalanan Seoul menuju cafe tempat Young Jae bekerja _part time_. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui sepasang mata sudah menatap mereka dengan kedua tangan terkepal dari dalam gedung Universitas.

.

.

.

" _Jeongmal_ _gamsahamnida.. sunbaenim_ " Young Jae menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya pada Mark.

Mark membuka kaca helmnya dan tersenyum. " _You're welcome~_ " ia menjawab sambil mengambil helm tersebut.

" Hm.. aku masuk dulu. _Annyeonghi gaseyo_. "

Namun baru saja Young Jae berbalik untuk masuk ke cafe, Mark sudah menginterupsinya lebih dulu.

" Panggil aku _hyung_ mulai hari ini. "

" _Mwo?_ "

Mark kembali menyalakan mesin motornya dan tersenyum. " Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok. "

" _Geundae sun-subaenim!_ " Young Jae memanggil Mark yang sudah lebih dulu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Young Jae menghela nafas pelan. Ah sudahlah. Daripada memikirkan tentang ada-apa-dengan-Mark-hari-ini dan lainnya, lebih baik ia masuk dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam _part time_.

" Oh Young Jae- _ah_! Untung saja kau sudah datang. " salah seorang teman kerjanya berseru.

 _Yeoja_ tersebut memeluk nampan bulat yang dibawanya.

" _Wae?_ Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahmu itu? Terjadi sesuatu? " tanya Young Jae khawatir.

" _Eoh! Ah jinjja michigetda!_ Young Jae- _ah_ , sekarang cepat pakai seragammu dan layani pelanggan meja nomor dua puluh lima yang ada di lantai dua. "

Young Jae sedikit heran dibuatnya. " Bukankah itu juga bisa kau lakukan? Aku bahkan baru sampai. Setidaknya biarkan aku bernafas sejenak dulu. "

" _Aish!_ Jika itu bisa ku lakukan, maka akan ku lakukan dari tadi. Tapi masalahnya pelanggan ini hanya mau dilayani olehmu saja. "

Ia mengarahkan telunjuk pada wajahnya sendiri. " Aku? Kenapa harus dilayani olehku? Apa dia mengenalku? "

" _Ah molla_! Tapi mungkin dia memang mengenalmu. Sudah tiga orang pelayan yang datang untuk melayaninya, tapi dia tetap mau dilayani hanya olehmu. Dia bahkan bilang akan mengacaukan tempat ini jika kau tidak datang dan melayaninya. _Yah! Palliwa!_ "

Karyawan wanita itu menarik tangan Young Jae menuju ruang ganti karyawan pria dan meninggalkannya.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Young Jae dengan cepat mengganti bajunya. Tidak ingin terjadi keributan di dalam cafe. Bisa-bisa dia dipecat.

Setelah lima belas menit ia mengganti pakaian, Young Jae mengambil peralatan untuk melayani pelanggannya. Tapi kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika melihat dari anak tangga, siapa yang menjadi pelanggannya hari ini.

" Im Jae Bum.. " lirihnya.

Tangan kanannya yang memegang note kecil mengerat. Kenapa bisa Jae Bum mengetahui tempatnya bekerja _part time_? Apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini? Apa dia akan membuat dirinya dipecat? Oh semoga saja tidak.

Dengan memeberanikan dirinya, Young Jae kembali melangkah mendekati meja yang ditempati Jae Bum.

" _A-annyeong.. haseyo_. Ada yang.. bisa saya bantu? "

Suara Young Jae membuat Jae Bum mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia meraih buku menu yang disiapkan dan mulai melihat-lihatnya.

" Lama sekali kau datang. Jika aku jadi bosmu, sudah ku pecat dari dulu. " Jae Bum berucap tanpa melihat padanya.

" Ma-maafkan saya. "

" Sudahlah. Pesankan aku makanan terbaik disini. Jangan lama. Sudah cukup aku menahan lapar karena lama menunggumu. "

Young Jae membungkuk sopan. Walaupun dalam hati ia merasa kesal dibuatnya. Bukan salah dirinya jika Jae Bum menahan lapar. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu Young Jae datang bukan?

" Baiklah.. mohon tunggu sebentar. "

Jae Bum melirik Young Jae yang berjalan menjauh. Ia menyeringai. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang siap membunuh siapapun.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Young Jae datang dengan menu yang dipesan oleh Jae Bum ditangannya. Ia meletakkan pesanan itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Lalu beralih untuk menuangkan air putih.

Disaat yang bersamaan juga, Jae Bum melihat sekumpulan wanita yang terlihat berada sedang membayar pesanan mereka. Dan saat itu juga sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya.

" Selamat menikmati hidangan anda, tuan. "

Young Jae berbalik sambil membawa teko kaca yang tadi digunakannya menuangkan air. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, sekumpulan wanita yang tadi dilihatnya berdiri dan mulai melangkah, mereka berjalan lewat di depan Young Jae.

Dengan cepat Jae Bum menjulurkan kaki kirinya, dan..

Dug!

Prang!

" Akh! "

" _OMO! YAH NEO! Aish! "_

Young Jae terjatuh berkat jegalan kaki Jae Bum. Sementara teko koaca yang tadi dibawanya pecah, dan airnya tumpah mengenai dress salah satu wanita yang tadi menjadi target Jae Bum.

 _Namja_ manis itu berdiri. Dia terperangah melihat dress indah itu menjadi sangat basah karenanya.

" A-ah, m-maaf! Maafkan saya. Ah _eotteohke?_ " Young Jae panik.

Wanita tersebut mendelik. Melihat Young Jae dengan rasa amarahnya.

" Hey, kau pikir siapa dirimu yang berani merusak dressku seperti ini hah? Lagipula apa dengan meminta maaf saja kau bisa menggantinya? Lihat! Dressku jadi luntur karenamu! Dasar pelayan tidak berguna! "

Mendengar keributan terjadi, manager cafe tersebut keluar dari ruangannya.

" Ada apa ini? "

" Kau managernya? Ku sarankan padamu agar mencari pekerja yang lebih baik darinya! Lihat ini! Dressku luntur! _Ah jinjja!_ Hey kau! Gajimu pun ku pikir tidak cukup untuk menggantinya, apa kau tahu? Ini sangat mahal! " wanita itu membentaknya.

Oh sungguh Young Jae ingin menangis rasanya. Kedua matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Ia bahkan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkuk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf. Tapi tetap saja wanita itu memarahinya.

Sementara Jae Bum? Jangan tanyakan dia. Dalang dari semua masalah itu bahkan sedang asyik menyantap makanannya.

" Young Jae- _ssi_ kau ku pecat! " ucapan final itu membuat Jae Bum tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Young Jae mendongakkan kepalanya. " _A-anya jebal, sa-sajangnim_. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya. _Sajangnim_ kumohon jangan pecat aku. " ia memohon.

" Kau tetap ku pecat. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika nama baik cafe ini sudah kau buat buruk? Tidak ada Young Jae- _ah._ Sekarang ganti pakaianmu dan keluar dari sini. "

 _'_ _Choi Young Jae. Akan ku buat kau menderita lebih dari ini. Lihat saja, akan ku buktikan itu. '_

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

* * *

 **Hm...**

 **WELCOME I GOT7~~**

 **Apa yang harus author bilang?**

 **Ini fix the 1st Got7 Fanfic-nya author**

 **Okeh! FanFic request-an sebetulnya**

 **Teman fb author ada yang bilang kalau minta tolong bikin ff Got7 dengan pair 2Jae karena ff Got7 di screenplays sedikit**

 **Jadilah author mencari-cari artikel tentang Got7, dan karakter bagaimana yang cocok untuk mereka.**

 **Lalu tadaaaaa~ seperti ini hasilnya, hahaha..**

 **Untuk MY DESTINY-BTS, masih dalam perbaikkan**

 **Maaf lama, karena memang author nulisnya sudah jauuuuuuuuhhhhhhh sekali ^^**

 **Jadi daripada setengah-setengah betulinnya, mendingan author perbaikki sekalian seluruhnya, baru di re-publish.**

 **Hm.. Mungkin besok? Atau mungkin 2 hari lagi, ditunggu saja ^^**

 **Pokoknya dalam minggu ini akan author re-publish!**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap dari author**

 **RnR?**

 **See you in next chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Un)Lucky Fate**

 **...**

 **Im Jae Bum & Choi Young Jae**

 **Mark Tuan & Park Jin Young (Jr)**

 **...**

 **Jackson Wang**

 **Bambam**

 **Kim Yu Gyeom**

 **Min Yoon Gi (Suga BTS)**

 **...**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **...**

 **THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION**

 **Typo everywhere~**

* * *

 **All Author Pov**

Mark berjalan santai memasukki rumah mewahnya. Tidak mempedulikan dua orang yang sedang bercengkerama di ruang tamu rumahnya. Namun saat ingin menapakki anak tangga untuk menuju kamar, suara sang ibu terdengar. Memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

" Mark, kemarilah sebentar. "

 _Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafas pelan. Ia berbalik dan melihat senyuman ibunya.

" Kenapa hanya diam disana? Kemarilah. " ibunya meminta.

Dengan enggan Mark berjalan mendekati nyonya rumah yang anggun itu. Kedua netranya menatap tajam seseorang yang duduk di sofa lain. Tepat di samping kanan ibunya.

" Jin Young datang ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu. Jadi duduklah. "

" _Mom_ , aku lelah. Aku hanya ingin istirahat. " Mark berucap sopan.

Wanita dengan paras cantik itu tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Ia berdiri, lalu mengusap pundak anaknya lembut.

" Dia sudah lama menunggumu disini. Sepertinya memang pembicaraan penting. Sebaiknya sekarang kau duduk, dan bicaralah dengannya. _Mom_ ingin istirahat dulu. "

Setelah itu nyonya Tuan beranjak pergi. Membiarkan anak tunggalnya berdua dengan Jin Young.

Mark berdecak pelan. Dihempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas sofa yang tadi ditempati oleh ibunya.

" Cepatlah. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat. " titahnya datar.

Jin Young yang mendengar itu mengeratkan tautan jari jemarinya.

" Aku.. melihatmu dengan.. Young Jae tadi. "

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Mark. Ia diam menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari _namja_ yang pernah memilikki hubungan dengannya.

" A-apa.. kau dekat dengannya? " Jin Young bertanya gugup.

" Ya. " singkat. Singkat sekali jawaban yang di dengarnya.

" Sedekat apa? " suara itu terdengar lirih.

Mark bergumam sejenak, lalu kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

" _Nado molla_. Tapi melihat dan mengetahui pribadinya yang baik juga lucu, membuatku ingin semakin dekat dengannya. Aku jadi ingin lebih kenal dengannya sedalam mungkin. _Wae?_ "

Kedua mata Mark memperhatikan Jin Young yang sedang menunduk.

" Apa kau.. menyukainya? " pertanyaan itupun terlontar. Membuat Mark berpikir sejenak.

Jin Young mendongak dan melihat Mark yang terdiam. " _Hyung_ , apa- "

" Menurutmu, aku menyukainya atau tidak? " Mark balik bertanya.

Kedua matanya memicing. Memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi Jin Young atas pertanyaannya tadi. Tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah gelengan saja.

" Aku tidak tahu. Tidak mengerti. " Jin Young berucap lirih.

Mark menarik sudut kanan bibirnya. " Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mendekatinya. Yah.. kau tahu? Mungkin aku mulai menyukainya. "

Tatapan mata itu berubah sendu. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar perkataan itu. Bagaimana Mark bisa berbicara setenang itu padanya tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya sama sekali.

" Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan? "

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Mark menghela nafas dan bangkit dari duduknya.

" Kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu. Jika kau masih ingin disini terserah. Sampai jumpa besok. " dan dengan begitu, Mark meninggalkannya. Berjalan menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Young Jae melangkah lesu. Pagi ini sepertinya ia enggan pergi ke Universitas. Dia berjalan sambil menunduk, sementara kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat tali ransel yang dibawanya.

" _Young Jae Hyung!_ "

Seruan itu membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Ia mendongak dan melihat Yugyeom yang berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan senyum ceria. Membuat wajah manis itu membalas senyumnya.

" Pagi Yugeyom- _ah_ " Young Jae menyapa dengan pelan.

" Pagi juga _hyu-eoh?_ _Hyung_.. kenapa kedua matamu bengkak? Kau habis menangis ya? "

Kedua mata Yugyeom menelisik wajah manis itu dengan teliti. Sementara Young Jae berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan menunduk.

" Tidak. Hanya- "

" Hanya kelilipan, hanya kemasukkan debu, dan lain sebagainya yang akan menjadi alasanmu untuk kau katakan padaku _hyung_. Kuno sekali. " Yugyeom menggerutu.

" Yugyeom- _ah_.. "

" Kenapa menangis _hyung?_ Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? " Yugyeom memegang kedua bahu teman tersayangnya yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Young Jae tersenyum dan menggeleng. " _Gwaencanha Yugyeom-ah._ " ia menjawab.

" _Ey! Gotjimal!_ Aku tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres disini. Katakan padaku _hyung_. Ada apa? "

 _Namja_ manis itu diam. Sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab. Tidak ingin membuat Yugyeom khawatir karenanya.

Merasa Young Jae tidak akan menjawab, Yugyeom menghela nafas pelan. Ia melepaskan kedua bahu Young Jae.

" Baiklah jika tidak ingin menjawab. Mungkin memang belum waktunya _hyung_ bercerita padaku. Tapi.. " Yugyeom menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Mengundang tatapan kebingungan dari Young Jae.

" Tapi sekarang aku memaksa _hyung_ untuk makan! Aku tahu _hyung_ pasti belum makan dari semalam. Lihat! Wajahmu pucat sekali _hyung_. Dengan kedua mata yang bengkak, kantung mata yang tebal, bibir sedikit kering seperti itu, kau terlihat lebih mirip _zombie_ daripada mahasiswa unggulan di Universitas ini! "

Ctak!

" Akh _hyung! Appo!_ " Yugyeom mengusap-usap keningnya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah 'manis' dari Young Jae.

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut sebal. " Kau mengataiku _zombie_ , hah? Kalau aku _zombie_ kau apa? Dasar tiang listrik! "

Young Jae berjalan meninggalkan Yugyeom yang masih mengaduh kesakitan. Jitakkannya tidak main-main. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat postur tubuh Young Jae itu kecil, tapi tenaganya, wow!

" _Aish hyung!_ Kau juga mengataiku tadi! _Hyung_ tunggu aku! Kita makan bersama! " teriakkan itu membuat seluruh mahasiswa yang ada disana terkekeh geli.

Tak terkecuali dua orang _namja_ tampan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

" Ah, jika begini terus, aku rela bangun pagi. Mereka sangat lucu. " Yoongi berkomentar.

Mark tersenyum mendengarnya. " Hm.. tapi sepertinya telingaku juga akan sakit jika mendengar Yugyeom berteriak terus setiap hari. " ia menimpali.

" Ya, kau benar. Ah tapi apa kau melihatnya? Wajah Young Jae. "

Mark menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. " Hu'um. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan terlihat sedih. Aku sangat yakin jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya. "

" Dia tidak pandai berbohong. " Yoongi meneruskan.

" Tanyakan padanya nanti apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya seperti itu terus. "

Mendengar ucapan itu, Yoongi memicingkan kedua matanya. Menatap tajam Mark yang masih melihat lurus ke depan. Merasa diperhatikan, Mark menoleh. Mendapati Yoongi yang melihatnya penuh curiga.

" _Wae?_ "

" Biar ku tebak. " Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar pada pohon di taman Universitas itu.

 _Namja_ dengan kulit putih pucatnya itu mencondongkan badanya ke arah Mark yang menatapnya semakin aneh.

" _Mwoya? "_

Yoongi mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya. " Kau.. menyukai Young Jae ya? "

Pertanyaan itu membuat Mark menjadi salah tingkah. Ia berdeham sejenak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" Ayo kita masuk. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi. "

Tanpa mempedulikan tawa Yoongi yang terasa menyebalkan baginya, ia berjalan masuk. Tidak ingin ikut menjadi perhatian aneh bagi mahasiswa lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan beberapa buku tebal yang berada dalam pegangannya, Young Jae melangkah dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Tapi mungkin keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Seseorang dengan tidak sengaja keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang Young Jae lewati.

Menimbulkan debuman keras yang berasal dari buku-buku tebal tersebut. Buku-buku yang sedari tadi berada dalam pegangan Young Jae berserakkan dilantai koridor Universitas.

Young Jae menghela nafas pelan melihat buku-buku dibawahnya. Belum lagi kertas-kertas yang terselip dalam buku itu. Dengan perlahan dia berjongkok. Kembali mengambil buku-buku dan memungut kertas yang berserakkan juga.

" Ah! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! " orang itu berucap dengan nada panik seraya membantu Young Jae membereskan semua kekacauan itu.

Young Jae tersenyum. " Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah, tidak berhati-hati. "

Orang tersebut berdiri, diikuti Young Jae setelahnya.

" Sekali lagi maafkan aku. "

" Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh! Lagipula buku-buku dan kertasnya tidak ada yang kotor. " Young Jae menjelaskan.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. " perkataan itu terdengar begitu lega dikedua telinga Young Jae.

Kedua mata beningnya yang berada dibalik bingkai kacamata memperhatikan wajah orang itu. Terasa asing baginya.

" Hm.. maaf. Apa kau mahasiswa baru disini? Aku baru melihatmu. " ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" Ah ya! " orang tersebut mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum ramah. " Perkenalkan namaku Jackson. Aku pindahan dari China. "

Tangan kanan Young Jae membalas uluran itu. Dan tersenyum tak kalah ramahnya.

" Namaku Young Jae. Aku mahasiswa semester satu disini. "

" Benarkah? Wah. Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku hm.. _hyung?_ Aku akan masuk di semester tiga. " Jackson menjelaskan setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

" _Eoh?_ Hm.. baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_ kalau begitu. "

Jackson terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu dari Young Jae.

" Oh ya. Bagaimana jika aku membantumu mengantarkan buku-buku itu? Kau terlihat kesusahan membawanya. Lagipula kau tidak mau kan kejadian tadi terulang lagi? " Jackson menawarkan. Sementara Young Jae terlihat berfikir.

" Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu _hyung_. "

" _Ey~_ anggap saja sebagai salah satu bentuk permintaan maafku. _Okay?_ "

Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Young Jae, setengah dari buku-buku itu sudah berpindah tangan.

" Ayo! "

Young Jae tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk pelan. Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju ruang dosen.

Dan tepat pada saat mereka melangkah dari tempat itu, tiga orang _namja_ lain kerluar dari balik dinding. Tempat mereka bersembunyi.

" _Wae hyung?_ Wajahmu menyeramkan sekali. " seorang berwajah imut dan berpipi chubby bertanya.

Jae Bum menghela nafas kesal dan berdecak. Sementara Jin Young hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

" Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan kali ini Jae Bum? " ia bertanya.

Jae Bum melipat bersidekap. " Apa lagi selain mengerjainya? Aku tidak suka melihatnya bersikap _sok_ manis di depan semua orang. "

" _Hyung_ , sejujurnya aku bingung dengan ini semua. Yah.. kau tahu sendiri, Young Jae _hyung_ sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun dari semua masalah itu. " yang lebih muda berujar.

Sepasang mata tajam itu beralih menatap padanya. Membuat _namja_ imut tersebut menelan air liurnya gugup.

" Jae Bum sudahlah. Kita ke kelas saja. Sebentar lagi mata kuliah pertama akan dimulai. " Jin Young menengahi.

Selain karena melihat wajah Bambam yang ketakutan karenanya, Jin Young tidak ingin mendengar ucapan itu kembali terlontar dari mulut Jae Bum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jae Bum berdecak dan berjalan mendahului keduanya. Bambam meringisi kecil melihatnya. Kemudian kedua netranya beralih pada Jin Young.

" Aku salah bicara ya _hyung_? " ia bertanya sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya.

Jin Young tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Ia menepuk pundak bambam pelan.

" Tidak usah difikirkan. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi ke kelas mata kuliah pertamamu. "

Bambam mengangguk. _Namja_ thailand itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Dan sekarang hanya Jin Young yang masih berdiri disana.

" Choi Young Jae. " gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark berjalan melewati lorong Universitas sendirian. Dengan tangan kiri yang berada dalan saku celananya, dan tangan kanan yang memegang tali ranselnya, sesekali ia bersiul ringan. Menciptakan sebuah melodi dari lagu yang diketahuinya.

" Mark _hyung_! "

" _Kapjjagiya! Aish! Mwoya?_ "

Mark menatap kesal seseorang yang sudah mengejutkannya ditengah lorong Universitas yang sepi. Yah sepi, karena sekarang tengah berlangsung mata kuliah dari masing-masing semester. Hanya saja Mark sedang ingin menuju perpustakaan saat ini. Berterima kasihlah pada dirinya yang lupa memasang alarm, hingga ia harus terburu-buru berangkat dan meninggalkan satu buku mata kuliah di kamarnya.

Orang itu tersenyum kikuk. Kedua tangannya terulur, menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat padanya. Mark menatapnya bingung. Namun akhirnya ia mengambil kertas itu. Mungkin pernyataan cinta. Mark sudah sangat sering mendapatkan itu.

" _Hyung_ , itu bukan surat pernyataan cinta ya. _Hyung_ baca dulu isinya. "

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh Mark, orang itu berbicara. Dan Mark hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Hm.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Nanti _hyung_ tidak mau datang. Sudah ya, aku kembali dulu. _Annyeonghi gaseyo_. "

Baru saja Mark ingin berucap, lelaki imut itu sudah pergi. Membuat Mark menghela nafas pelan. Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

 _-Hyung ayo kita bertemu. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Dan kumohon jangan mencoba untuk kabur. PJY-_

Berdecak kesal, Mark meremat kertas itu kuat. Tapi akhirnya ia melangkah menuju tempat dimana biasanya ia bertemu dengan 'orang itu' .

Jin Young bangkit berdiri saat melihat Mark melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Sejujurnya ia gugup untuk bertemu dengan Mark. Tapi setidaknya ia harus memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan sang visual di Universitas itu.

" _Hyung_ maaf mengganggu waktumu. " Jin Young berucap setelah Mark berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Mark hanya diam seraya menatapnya tajam.

" Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan ucapanmu kemarin. Apa kau benar mulai menyukainya? Menyukai Young Jae? " Jin Young sekuat tenaga memberanikan dirinya untuk balas menatap mata itu.

Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai. " Kau menyuruhku datang kesini dan membuatku meninggalkan mata kuliah pertama hanya untuk hal ini? Untuk bertanya hal yang bahkan kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya? Park Jin Young- _ssi_.. kau membuang waktu berhargaku. "

Kemudian Mark berbalik. Namun baru saja ingin melangkah, suara Jin Young sudah menginterupsinya.

" Jangan.. menjadikannya pelampiasanmu _hyung_. Young Jae anak yang sangat baik. " Jin Young berucap lirih.

Mark menghela nafas kasar. Dan kembali melihat Jin Young yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

" Aku? Menjadikannya pelampiasan? " Mark tertawa meremehkan.

Tatapan itu semakin menajam. " Dengar. Aku tidak seperti dirimu Jin Young- _ssi_. Tidak sepertimu yang sudah menjadikanku sebagai bahan pelampiasanmu disaat aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau dengar itu? "

" _Hyung_ aku- "

" Jika aku mau, aku bisa mencari orang ataupun wanita murahan diluar sana untuk ku jadikan pelarian atau hal apapun itu untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hatiku. Tapi tidak, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Karena jika aku melakukannya, itu sama saja aku sepertimu. "

Jin Young ingin menangis saja rasanya. Mark yang dia kenal tidak akan berbicara kasar seperti itu padanya.

" Kau berubah _hyung_. "

" Aku berubah? Tidak. Aku masih Mark Tuan yang dulu. Jika kau merasakan aku berubah, mungkin itu karena aku sudah terlanjur membencimu. Ah! Kau ingin meyakinkan satu hal bukan? Ya. Aku menyukainya. Menyukai-Choi-Young-Jae. Dia bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu. Apa kau mengerti itu? "

Dan setelah itu, Mark melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Jin Young yang mulai meneteskan air matanya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal.

 _' Aku menyesal. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan menyerah hyung. Tidak akan pernah. '_ Jin Young bertekad dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jae Bum menguap lebar. Kedua matanya menatap malas Mrs. Cha yang sedang menerangkan entah apa di depan sana. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk memperhatikan. Toh dia akan lulus dengan kekuasaan ayahnya. Jadi dengan begitu, ia mengangkat tangannya dan meminta izin ke toilet. Hanya alasan sebenarnya. Ia ingin menuju tempatnya biasa bermalas-malasan –atap gedung- .

Tapi sepertinya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang diekitarnya. Dan mulai melangkah untuk mengikuti seseorang dengan sangat pelan.

Yang diikuti tidak sadar, orang tersebut berbelok ke kanan dan masuk ke toilet khusus pria. Jaebum menyeringai kecil. Sekali lagi ia memastikan jika situasi disana sangat sepi, lalu setelahnya ia bergerak cepat masuk dan mengunci pintunya.

Young Jae yang semula ingin membasuh wajahnya terkejut. Ia menatap pantulan Jaebum pada cermin di depannya dan berbalik.

" Wah.. tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini Choi Young Jae. " Jae Bum berucap dengan langkah mendekati Young Jae secara perlahan.

Mendengar suara yang penuh ancaman itu, Young Jae melangkah mundur. Satu langkah maju untuk Jae Bum, maka satu langkah mundur untuknya.

Bruk.

Dan ya, dinding sialan dibelakangnya membuat dirinya tersudut. Melihat itu Jae Bum tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Young Jae gelisah. Panik dan juga takut secara bersamaan.

" Kenapa? Kau takut hm? "

Young Jae bergerak ke kanan, berniat untuk kabur tapi Jae Bum lebih dulu menahan kedua tangannya. Meletakkannya disisi kanan dan kiri lelaki manis itu. Kedua mata Young Jae terpejam erat. Tidak berani melihat Jae Bum yang kini sedang memperhatikan wajahnya begitu dekat. Sangat dekat.

" Hey.. kau manis juga jika dilihat sedekat ini. " dan kedua tatapan itu beralih pada bibir merah milik Young Jae. " Hm.. apa kau sudah pernah merasakan sebuah ciuman? " suaranya tersengar berat.

Young Jae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yang entah kenapa membuat Jae Bum memaki dalam hatinya.

" Jae Bum _sunbae_ , t-tolong lepaskan aku. " ia memohon.

Hal itu membuat Jae Bum tertawa. " Tidak. Sebelum aku merasakannya. Merasakan.. ini. "

Dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat Young Jae membelalakkan kedua matanya. Jae Bum menciumnya. Tepat dibibir.

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

* * *

 **Maafkan author #DeepBow  
**

 **Author sangat berterima kasih untuk skripsi yang sudah harus kejar target #sigh**

 **Mengharuskan author terlambat -sangat- update ff..**

 **Di chapter ini sudah ada MarkJin-nya ya, hehe**

 **Tapi maafkan author yang membuat mereka bertengkar #GarukTanah**

 **Chapter depan enaknya pair siapa ya yang muncul?**

 **Btw.. aku jadi nge-fans sama YoungJae jadinya, hihihi**

 **RnR?**

 **See you in next chapter ^^**

* * *

 **Vernoonaa : Nggak kemana-mana nak.. cuma lagi berkutat dengan BAB IV #Nangis BarengYoungJae  
**

 **Sudah update ya ^^ terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review ^o^**

 **applelyy : sudah di update ^^ makasih udah mau baca dan review ya ^^**

 **fad24 : *pukpukpuk.. udah nasib Young Jae #plak.. sudah update, terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review :D**

 **markjinyoung : nah~ MarkJin sudah hadir.. bagaimana bagaimana? hehehe.. trima kasih sudah mau baca dan review ya ^^**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : banget! rasanya greget pengen nabok! makasih udah baca dan review :D**

 **jinyoungie98 : sama! aku juga jadi suka 2jae nih gara-gara temanku, hahaha..MarkJin sudah kebagian adegannya disini.. makasih udah baca dan review ^^**

 **ima-kun Hatsukoi : Masih ditunggu nggak? MarkJin sudah muncul nih, hehe.. terima kasih sudah baca dan review ^^**

 **arschimchim : iya betul, ckckck.. enaknya diapain dia? haha.. terima kasih sudah baca dan review ^^**


End file.
